Second Thoughts
by Ficzilt
Summary: After Naomi transferred to a different school and Satoshi and Seiko are still affected by it, they still move on as Ayumi Likes Satoshi and Yoshiki likes Ayumi. Going to college, they meet Naomi with Rin, yoshiki having second thoughts, Satoshi getting into fights, Rin proposing and Kurosaki trying to know Seiko a little more but can't due to a certain girl.
1. Painful Flashback

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

**-Flashback-**

"I have something to tell you..."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I am transferring to another school.."

"What!"

"Satoshi calm down"

"W-Why? Why are you transferring!?"

"I have no option"

"…"

"I-I have to go now.."

"W-Wait! Naomi! Don't go!"

"..."

"God dammit Satoshi! Shinozaki help me out!

"On it!"

"Naomi!"

**-Flashback End-**

"Satoshi!" Yoshiki yelled, Satoshi opened his eyes fully and observed, his head moving left and right. "Where am I?" He said. "You passed out, I guess telling you the big news made you very happy that you actually passed out" Yoshiki said.

"Oh yea..." Satoshi stood up. "3 weeks until graduation.."

"You need to have a more happy tone in it! We are finally going to college! Isn't it great?" Yoshiki said, very happy that his dreams of going to college is going to come true.

"It doesn't even make sense, the fact that your grades are low and you are aiming for College?" Satoshi yawned.

"I realized that my goal was to go to college last week.."

"Wow, you should have realized earlier.." Satoshi said, he looked down very upset.

"You look upset man! Are you still thinking of Nakashima?" Yoshiki spoke. Satoshi sighed and slammed the wall. "You think it's easy to see your long time friend leave!?" Satoshi yelled in rage.

"No man I feel you, plus maybe a certain someone feels the same way.." Yoshiki looked over at Ayumi. "Who? Shinozaki? Yea I guess Suzumoto left.."

"Yea, anyways just focus on your future Satoshi, she is already gone we can't do anything" Yoshiki said.

"I guess you are right, but if I forget her.."

"Dude, focus!" Yoshiki hit Satoshi's back. "Yea..focus.." Satoshi mumbled.

Yoshiki smiled and turn to look at Ayumi. "Go for it.." Satoshi said. Yoshiki raised a brow "What?"

"I said go for it.."

"I don't get it.."

"You should stop trying to hide your feelings for Shinozaki, it's obvious you like her"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yep, the blushing, staring, nervousness, kindness, he-"

"I get it!" Yoshiki interrupted the brunette. Satoshi snickered. "Shut up!" Yoshiki said his temper rising. "You should shut up and go flirt with her!" Satoshi yelled out loud on purpose.

Yoshiki gasped "Lower your voice.." Yoshiki quietly said. "You need to make a move" Satoshi muttered.

"Everyone! Yoshiki Kishinuma lik-"

Yoshiki covered Satoshi's mouth. "Sorry everyone! It was a false alarm!" Yoshiki yelled receiving many weird faces.

The bleached hair boy sighed and dragged Satoshi inside a empty classroom. Letting go of Satoshi a very angry expression crept on Yoshiki's face.

"I told you to shut up!"

Satoshi chuckled the fact that he antagonized Yoshiki. "Sorry man, I haven't been this happy for a while.." Satoshi said, his head hung low.

Yoshiki's face softened and unfolded his arms. "I guess seeing Nakashima leave really affected you didn't it?"

"Obviously, you knew I had a crush on her ever since 3rd grade.." Satoshi said his voice low.

Yoshiki looked at Satoshi, feeling bad for him, his crush left him in this school with ton of girls wishing to date him, especially Ayumi which bothered him so much.

"Yo! Can we go play pranks on people?" Yoshiki randomly spoke out those words. He was trying to cheer up his friend.

Satoshi looked at him, a short smile began to form. "Hell yea! We haven't done that for ages!"

"it has been 4 months.."

"Let's just get to it" Satoshi quickly walked out followed by Yoshiki. "Wait, I left my stuff at home.." Yoshiki said.

"I got 2 pairs"

"Did you literally kept them in your locker?"

"Yea"

"Wow, you were waiting weren't you?"

Satoshi looked over his shoulder. "I guess I was, I always wanted to try this prank" Satoshi said.

"Which one?"

Satoshi showed him his items for a prank. "Dude! We are going to be suspended if they find out we did this!" Yoshiki whispered.

"I rather get suspended so I can go find her.."

"Not the time to think about it, let's do it!" Yoshiki said.

* * *

><p>"Did it work?" Yoshiki said. "We heard screams, so yea it worked" Satoshi looked inside the locker room.<p>

"We seem like perverted guys looking into the girls locker room.." Yoshiki said. "It's funny seeing girls scream when they are scared"

Both chuckled until they almost saw a disturbing scene, it was just in time when they both heard a teacher.

"A teacher! Let's go!" Yoshiki whispered, both quickly ran out onto the hallways.

"There you are Kishinuma" A female and familiar voice said. Yoshiki turn to look so did Satoshi.

"Shinozaki?" Yoshiki said. "What do you need..?" Yoshiki said softly.

"I just need help carrying cakes to the gym" Ayumi said, her hands colliding. "Cakes? Why cakes?" Yoshiki questioned.

Ayumi looked at him "It's someone's birthday.." Ayumi said looking at Satoshi then at Yoshiki.

"Oh!" Yoshiki said and turned to look at Satoshi. "Dude I'll catch you later, I have to do something right now.." Yoshiki said.

"Alright, I am going back to lunch" Satoshi said. Yoshiki nodded and waved goodbye, so did Satoshi.

* * *

><p>"You don't really have to me it THAT big for Satoshi's birthday.." Yoshiki said. "I just want to make it BIG for him, he deserves a happy day" Ayumi said.<p>

"It's not only because of that, it's because you like him, right?" Yoshiki sadly spoke. His heart began to hurt.

"How do you know?.."

"Because you told me.." Yoshiki said, he looked away. "Did I? I guess I don't remember telling you.."

"Just like you forgot my confession.." Yoshiki muttered under his breath.


	2. Big Bad Yoshiki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Here we are, the gym..." Ayumi said, her smile caught Yoshiki off guard.

"Y-Yea.."

Ayumi went inside followed by Yoshiki. When he entered his jaw opened "Wow, it's bigger than I expected..." He said. "Yep, everyone knew Mochida was always down ever since Nakashima left" She said.

"Don't remind me.." Yoshiki said. "Though, he is turning 17, and this..." Yoshiki pointed the bouncy houses and random games. "This is literally too much" He said.

"Kishinuma..Like I said he deserves a day with happiness in his lif-"

"It's because you like him!" Yoshiki yelled, interrupting the Class Rep.

Some students looked at him "…"

"Kishinuma.."

Yoshiki cleared his throat and fixed his clothes and hair "S-Sorry" He said. Everyone else raised a brow and went back to their business, hearing whispering it was probably the news already traveling.

"Why did you say it out loud?" Ayumi said. "I kind of forgot that there were other students here.." Yoshiki said rubbing the back of his neck.

Ayumi sighed and shook her head "Let's just forget about it, right now we have to just bring the cakes here from the Cafeteria"

"There is a little problem" Yoshiki said. "What?" Ayumi looked at him. "Satoshi is in the Cafeteria too" He said.

Ayumi let out another sigh and spoke again "You need to distract him until we carry the cakes out in the hallway then you can help me quickly" She said.

"I have a feeling you were thinking that I was stupid.." Yoshiki said. "Maybe" Ayumi said and walked off.

Yoshiki sighed, trying to get her to him will be hard, but for now he will just go do his duty.

* * *

><p>"I also feel your pain…" Morishige said.<p>

"How?"

"You forgot? Well..Mayu transferred too.."

"Oh yea.." Satoshi rubbed his head "I guess I was in pain that much that I forgot about certain things"

Morishige nodded and Satoshi looked around, he was bored so he had nothing to do but look around the Cafeteria.

He soon spotted Yoshiki walking towards him.

"Yo!" Yoshiki yelled out. "Hey" Satoshi responded.

"Dude can we talk in private?"

"Sure, where?"

"Bathroom"

Satoshi raised a brow but just went with it.

"Okay"

Yoshiki didn't say anything and walked to the bathroom, Satoshi following him he and Yoshiki made it inside the bathroom.

"So what do you want to say?"

Yoshiki slammed the wall with his hands. "Nothing" He said.

"So..I came here for nothing?"

"Yep" Yoshiki replied, he took out his cellphone, his Grey eyes focusing on the screen, he put his phone away in his pocket.

"See ya punk" Yoshiki said and left the bathroom.

"I just wasted my time.." Satoshi mumbled and opened the door.

* * *

><p>"The was fast" Yoshiki said. "We had some students helping us" Ayumi said and pointed to the group of students.<p>

Yoshiki knew who they were, bullies, that's right they were bullies that were helping the class rep?

"I am going on ahead, see ya" Ayumi said and walked off into the hallways.

One of the bullies walked towards Yoshiki. "Yo! My man, what's up!?" He said and extended his hand.

"I don't hand shake with people like you" Yoshiki looked away and grabbed a cake.

"You cold, man"

"I don't care"

"Are you still mad at us for making your "crush" leave the school?"

"Nope and I never had a crush on her by the way"

"Pfft, sure you did, all that blushing especially when you face planted in front of her" He said and looked at his friends behind him.

"Am I right guys?" He said and everyone else laughed.

"Jesus, Yutado can you just shut up?"

"Nah, I will shut up when I feel like it"

"Ok, then I am going upstairs" Yoshiki spoke and walked off carrying a cake.

"Yoshiki Kishinuma! Come back here!"

Yoshiki only ignored him but it became much worse.

"If you don't come back then I will have to make your precious little Class Rep leave this school"

Yoshiki stopped and turned around. It surely catched his attention, he bended down and out the cake on the floor.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I will make your fucking little precious Class Rep leave this school" Yutado said it again but slowly.

Yoshiki laughed and walked slowly towards him.

"What makes you think I like a girl like her?" Yoshiki said.

"The way you at around her"

"You got it wrong, me and her don't match"

"…"

"You think your smart but seriously stupid as hell"

"I never said that I was smart"

"Did I say that you said your were smart?"

"…"

"Now I outsmarted you, now if you will excuse me I have to leave this.."

"Yoshiki.." Yutado said and clapped slowly. "Bravo, you outsmarted a bully, but you can't never stop me when it comes to making your, little, precious Class Rep leave"

"If you keep saying that then you better run bro"

Yutado laughed.

"You think I am scared, you ain't buff wolf"

"I know" Yoshiki said and turned around but stopped when he heard Yutado.

"Haha! Now, I have to complete my mission to make your Little, Preciou-"

Yoshiki turned around quickly and punched him in the nose, sending him to the floor and the rest backed away.

"Shut up! Didn't I tell you specifically to shut up or run!?"

Yutado didn't respond, he only touched his nose, probably because it hurt or he thought it was going to become purple.

Yoshiki picked up an ID card, it was Yutado's.

"By the way, I refuse your request" Yoshiki said and threw his ID card on the floor.

Yoshiki looked at the rest of the group, they backed off with fear shown on their faces.

Yoshiki turned around, continuing his task.

* * *

><p>"Satoshi Mochida please report to the gym"<p>

Satoshi heard the announcement.

Everyone else in lunch looked at him and said "ooooooooooo"

Satoshi sighed, these people still have childish behavior...

He walked to the gym quickly, taking shortcuts by jumping off the stairs.

Once he got in front of the door to the gym it was very quiet, no students running around.

He opened the door, gasping at the view he smiled.


	3. Feeling Down

**For those who have read this since I first published this, please read chapter 1 again, I changed a little bit just to make it intense! With that said to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Surprise!" A big group of students shouted.

Satoshi didn't jump or anything since he knew it was for him and also because when it's dark with decorations inside it meant people would scream surprise at you.

Satoshi looked at the decorations, games, bouncy houses which was pretty unexpected.

"…." Satoshi was so shocked that he couldn't even talk.

Yoshiki and Ayumi were standing in front of him smiling at him.

"Who's idea was it?" Satoshi finally spoke.

"Mines" Ayumi replied. Satoshi turn to look at her.

"Really?"

"Yea"

"Wow, I don't really know what to say.."

"You don't have to say anything, just have a fun time!"

"…" Yoshiki stood there quietly.

"Well, thanks!"

Ayumi smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" She said and gave a hug to Satoshi.

"Thanks" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki coughed.

"Ehem" Yoshiki said, satoshi turn to look at him.

"Happy birthday man" Yoshiki said.

They did a hand shake that took them 3 hours to make.

"Thanks"

"Now, go enjoy the games her-"

"King! King! King!" A group of students walked towards Satoshi carrying a big chair.

"What?" Satoshi said looking at them.

"…"

"You are the birthday boy so we decided you should sit on a big chair" A student said.

"You didn't really have to do that" Satoshi spoke.

2 students came out of the crows and grabbed Satoshi.

"H-Hey!"

They forced him to sit on the big chair.

"King! King! King!" They chanted.

"Er..did you plan this?" Yoshiki looked at Ayumi.

"No.." Ayumi said.

"..."

Satoshi ended up sitting on a big red chair with a crown on his head.

Yoshiki and Ayumi walked towards him.

"Shinozaki did you plan this..?" Satoshi said and sighed.

"No"

"So, I have to deal with this "king" thing until it's over?"

"Maybe"

Satoshi let out another sigh.

"I guess we should all deal with it, right now I want to try out the games" Satoshi spoke.

Yoshiki gave a thumbs up and went into the crowd of people.

**Finishing and walking home...**

"That was great.." Yoshiki said. "Yep" Satoshi spoke.

"I agree!" Ayumi said.

"So..i guess today is the end of one week" Yoshiki said.

"Yea, 2 more weeks for graduation day to come!" Ayumi said with excitement.

"Ehem, yea.." Yoshiki spoke.

"I will miss this school.." Satoshi said looking over his shoulder and looking up at the school.

"Agreed" Yoshiki said.

Ayumi nodded.

"Oh yea, why didn't Sakutaro came?" Satoshi asked.

"He said he was busy looking for a "good" college" Yoshiki spoke.

"He has always been focusing on a college.." Satoshi said.

"I bet he is going to the one that is 7 blocks behind your house" Yoshiki said.

"Oh that? Yea maybe but I ain't planning on going there" Satoshi said.

"Then where to?"

"The Rifigute college"

Yoshiki turn to look at him.

"Yo! I am going there too man!" Yoshiki said and raised his hand up.

Satoshi and Yoshiki did a high five.

"I am going there too!" Ayumi said.

Both boys turn to look at her.

"You too? Hell yea!" Yoshiki yelled.

"So we are still together" Satoshi said.

"Yea man!" Yoshiki said very happy.

"Alright!" Satoshi yelled.

**On Monday...**

The 3 are in class waiting for the teacher to arrive, everyone was bored and some asleep until a interesting announcement came.

"This is for the 12th graders"

Everyone woke up and listened very carefully.

"The graduation is extended to Wednesday! No questions allowed, thank you"

Everyone began talking with their mate.

Satoshi turn to talk to Yoshiki.

"Now I am very nervous.." Satoshi said. "No man, you just have to hope for a diploma Yoshiki said.

"I don't know.."

"Cross your fingers man!" Yoshiki spoke.

Satoshi crossed his fingers.

"Fingers crossed"

"Good" Yoshiki spoke.

"I noticed you took a haircut.." Satoshi said. "Hm? Oh yea, I did.."

"Why did you do it? You looked fine!" Satoshi spoke.

"I don't know, I guess I was stupid"

"…"

"What?"

"Never mind, I just need to.."

"Satoshi just hope!"

"Yea hope, got ya"

The teacher finally arrived.

"Hello Students"

**At Lunch...**

"Wanton soup.." Satoshi said. This is the special?" Yoshiki spoke poking the soup.

"Yep, I don't really eat soup"

"Same"

"Hey guys!" Ayumi said and sat beside Satoshi.

"…" Yoshiki ate his soup silently.

"Hey Shinozaki" Satoshi said.

"At least someone replied!" Ayumi said.

"I didn't want to.." Yoshiki said avoiding eye contact with the two in front of him.

Satoshi looked at Yoshiki then at Ayumi.

Then he stood up. "Sorry Shinozaki, I need to uh..talk with Yoshiki" Satoshi said and sat beside Yoshiki.

"Um, okay?"

"Yo, you okay now?" Satoshi whispered. "Yea but.."

"?"

"How am I going to get closer..she will just ignored me and just…"

"What?"

"..She likes you.."


	4. Devilish Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

Satoshi looked at Ayumi with his eyes widened.

Then looked at his friend that is looking down and munching his food.

"Is it..true..?" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki looked at him and stood up. "She does, that's why she has been trying to cheer you up, when she blushes, when she.."

"…"

"I can't finish it, I have to go to the restroom"

"Yo-"

"Bye"

Yoshiki turn to walk at the restroom.

"…"

Satoshi looked at Ayumi, he needed to test her if it was true.

"Shinozaki" Satoshi spoke gently.

Ayumi looked at him. "What?" She said.

Satoshi sat beside her but a little farther.

"Can I see your arm?"

"H-Huh? Why?"

"Just let me see" Satoshi said.

Ayumi lifted her arm up.

Satoshi took it, he looked up at her.

'S-She is blushing..'

Satoshi let her arm go.

"Shinozaki one question" He said.

"Ok?"

"Do you like me?" He asked.

"…"

"I am back…" Yoshiki stopped and looked at them.

"Ehem, sorry we were just talking" Satoshi stood up.

Yoshiki looked at Ayumi that was blushing.

"What did you do..?"

Satoshi walked towards Yoshiki and whispered very quietly.

"I just tested her and I guess..you weren't lying.."

"Why would I lie?"

Satoshi shrugged.

"I did question her if she likes me"

"And?"

"You saved her" Satoshi spoke.

Yoshiki sighed. "Really...?"

"Yea"

"Dammit..."

Satoshi glanced at one of his classmates gesturing him to come.

"Gotta go" Satoshi patted his shoulder and walked towards a girl.

Yoshiki turn to look at the brunette, then looked at a girl.

"Is she his girlfriend or something?" Yoshiki questioned quietly, he inspected the girl very closely.

She was pretty cute for a guy like Satoshi, but right now it didn't matter.

Yoshiki kept looking at them until they left quickly.

Yoshiki shook it off and glanced at Ayumi. Though she was gone since she wasn't there anymore.

"Ugh, I should have took out a cigarette and waited a little longer" Yoshiki scratched his head.

* * *

><p>"When is it due?" Satoshi asked. "Tomorrow"<p>

"What? Why?"

"Because on Wednesday we have graduation" She said.

"We haven't even started…" Satoshi said.

"Exactly so we need to stay after school or something"

"How about I do all the work?" Satoshi spoke.

"Are you sure?" She said. "Yea I am sure"

The girl took out a folded pice of paper from her pocket and gave it to him.

"This is the rubric"

Satoshi unfolded the paper just to look at it.

"I am expecting a high score for this" She said and walked away.

"Wait!" Satoshi said but it was too late.

Satoshi sighed.

"Well, time to get to work" Satoshi said.

**At the end of the day...**

"What are you.."

Satoshi looked at Yoshiki.

"I am just waiting for someone"

"Who..?"

"My partner"

"For that project?"

"Yea"

Yoshiki looked at the board. "hmm, is it a girl?"

"Yea"

"Oh I see"

"Wh.."

"Have fun" Yoshiki spoke. "Don't think of it that way"

"I am not"

"Ok the-"

"Mochida?" A high pitched voice said.

Satoshi turn to look at his partner. "Hey, I am done with the project"

"Already?"

"I did it during school" Satoshi spoke. "Hmmm, well done"

"I'll leave with you, I have business to attend"

"Ok then, see ya"

Satoshi waved good bye. The girl waved back and closed the door.

"That was fast" Yoshiki looked up. "What did you expect?"

A devilish smile crept on his face.

"Oi, what's with that smile?" Satoshi said getting a little creeped out.

"Oh nothing.." Yoshiki said.

"Anyways…"

"Huh?"

"I am going home, see ya" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki only nodded and turned the other way, as he walked away Satoshi raised a brow.

"uh.." He muttered.

**The Next Day...**

"Good job"

Everyone else clapped, slowly stopping later on.

"95% on your project" The teacher smiled at them.

Satoshi and the girl beside him smiled back and quickly took their seats.

"Next.." The teacher spoke.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, 45% on my project.." Yoshiki spoke. "Just because you had to punch that boy..very disappointed..." Satoshi said. "Now you sound like Sakutaro!"<p>

"Speaking of Sakutaro, where is he?"

"Probably looking for a college.."

"Takes him that long?"

Yoshiki chuckled.

"The type of person he is, obviously" He said.

Satoshi smiled.

"He sure did blabber about college since 9th grade" Satoshi spoke out.

"Really? All the times with Sakutaro, I fell asleep"

"That's just rude"

"Eh" Yoshiki's shoulders jumped. "Who cares"

"…"

Yoshiki looked around then quickly puts his hands in his pockets, taking them out panicky.

"My phone!"

Satoshi turn to look at him, trying to be careful not to bump into people.

"Your phone..? I think you left it back at class.." Satoshi spoke.

Yoshiki grunted and looked back at the long hallway.

"I'll be right back" Yoshiki quickly said and ran off.

* * *

><p>Rushing inside the classroom he went to his desk finding nothing but an empty table. He looked around the room when he found Ayumi talking to the teacher.<p>

"Shinozaki" Yoshiki said.

Ayumi looked at him and smiled.

"Here is your phone" She said holding the phone.

"Ah, thanks!" Yoshiki said, smiling at her.

"Any time" She said.

"You found it yet?" A gentle and soft voice could be heard.

The two turn to look at the brunette, he was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Yea, we did.." Yoshiki said knowing what will happen.

"Oh, hey Mochida!" Ayumi yelled out.

Satoshi looked at her, he didn't even notice she was there. "Hey" He said knowing she has a crush on him.

"How is it going?" She replied.

Yoshiki coughed for a few seconds and headed out the door.

Satoshi looked at him quickly walking away, turning to look back at the Class Rep his face expression was serious.

"I have to go now.." Satoshi said pointing behind him.

"Um, okay" She replied.

Satoshi ran out trying to catch up the bleached hair boy.

* * *

><p>"Never, it would never work.." Yoshiki muttered his head hung low.<p>

He kept saying "Never.." until he was interrupted.

"Yoshiki" Satoshi spoke startling the taller boy for some reason.

Yoshiki looked at him, he didn't even want to talk to him so he turn to walk but instead bumped into someone, falling on top of the person.

"Woah!"

**Who could the person be..? :3**


	5. Passing By Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Oh" Yoshiki stood up quickly. "I am sorry" He said.

Satoshi walked towards the person on the floor that sat up and rubbed their head.

Satoshi extending his hand. "Are you ok?" Satoshi said softly.

"Mr. Nice guy…" Yoshiki muttered looking away.

The person looked up at him, Satoshi was smiling gently.

"Yea, I am ok"

"Good, Shinohara"

Seiko took his hand, standing up she looked at Kishinuma that was looking away.

Yoshiki turn his head to look at her and had to play it cool.

"Yo!" Yoshiki said with his hands in his pockets, he winked.

"Hi Kishinuma!" Seiko said.

Satoshi looked at Yoshiki. "You are playing cool?"

"Hm?"

"What happened?" Seiko looked at the two.

The boys looked at her.

"Well.."

"I accidentally bumped into you…" Yoshiki spoke.

"Really? I did not see you.."

"Then you are blind!"

"Hey!"

"Shut it guys, we need to go to class" Satoshi said looking at a clock on the wall.

"Yea but wait, when is graduation again?" Yoshiki scratched his head with a finger.

"Tomorrow" Satoshi sighed.

"Oh o-Wait what!" Yoshiki yelled out.

"Tomorrow.."

"Mochida why are you so calm about it?" Seiko said her arms crossed.

Normally Seiko would say perverted stuff but today she seems a little odd.

"Why aren't you saying perverted words.."

"Oh? So you want me to do it?"

"NO" Yoshiki cried out.

Satoshi looked at Seiko very closely.

"Shinohara, are you still thinking about.." Satoshi coughed.

Seiko looked at him.

"Duh" She said.

"Pfft, Shinohara, you should think about something positive" Yoshiki said.

"Yea, maybe we might even see her again!" Satoshi said smiling.

"You are just saying that because you guys just want to cheer me up"

Yoshiki stood in front of Satoshi. "Which college are you going to?"

"Rifigute college" She said.

"Wow! Really?"

"We are going there too!" Yoshiki smiled.

"Really?"

"Yea!"

Seiko smiled brightly at them.

"Come to think of it, you haven't really smiled ever since Um, Naomi le"

"You three!"

The three students turn to look at a tall man standing in front of them.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class!?" He said in a stern voice.

"Y-Yea we were just.."

"Waiting for our teacher" Yoshiki spoke. "Oh really? Who?"

"We don't know, we were just sent here to wait"

The tall man looked at them especially at Yoshiki knowing he was the boy that was in detention most times.

"Ok but lower your voices" He said and walked away.

"I could've said a better excuse.." Satoshi spoke. "So? At least he bought it" Seiko said.

"Yea"

Satoshi sighed and looked at the clock. "Shall we go?"

**End of the day...**

"The graduation uniform sucks" Yoshiki spoke.

"For you, I think it's cool"

"It's all Grey and I don't even look handsome"

"All you think is how you look"

"No, I just need to be handsome"

"I don't even care if I am, I just want to get through life already"

"You mean you want your life to end already?"

"Pretty much"

"Why? My life is very interesting"

"Because my life is boring.."

"…"

"Nothing to do, just staring up at the ceiling"

"So what do you want then?"

Satoshi looked at him. "All I want is Naomi" Satoshi said and looked away.

"Of course, is it because you like her?"

"No, she is just a friend..a long time friend" Satoshi said his voice getting softer and softer.

Yoshiki looked at him then he patted his back. "Cheer up"

**The Next Day...**

"Are you ready!?" Yoshiki yelled very loud.

He was waiting outside of Satoshi's house, he was ready for graduation.

After a few minutes Yoshiki looked at his watch, tapping his foot and his arms crossed.

Suddenly the door opened quickly revealing Satoshi in his graduation clothes.

"About time.."

"Sorry had to comb my hair"

"Just shut up and walk" Yoshiki said walking off.

"Jeez, just wait!"

"I don't wait for slow pokes like you" Yoshiki said walking very quickly until a girl ran and bumped into him, her notebooks dropped to the floor.

Yoshiki picked her notebooks up. "I am sorr-" Yoshiki stopped when he saw the girl that he knew.

Yoshiki gasped, his eyes widened while he froze in place.

"Thanks Kishinuma" The girl said waving at him then she ran off.

"Ag..ah…" Yoshiki was frozen his mouth opened.

"Couldn't you wait!" Satoshi yelled walking to him.

"Ah..ag.." Yoshiki was still frozen.

Satoshi put his arm over his neck when he noticed he was very quiet.

"Yoshiki?" Satoshi said, he looked at him.

"Yoshiki? What's wrong?" Satoshi questioned the taller boy.

"Ag..ah..Na.."

Satoshi grabbed his collar. "No time, we are going to be late" Satoshi said, he pulled Yoshiki all the way to graduation, using all his strength.

**A/N: Seiko is going with them because I am planning something XD**


	6. Rifigute College

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's character's...**

After Graduation..

"Hm? A girl?" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki was at Satoshi's house after graduation.

"Yea and it was actuall-"

Beep

Beep

"Sorry I have to take this call" Satoshi said. "Go ahead.." Yoshiki said.

Satoshi walked into his room while Yoshiki quickly finds a coke to drink.

Opening the can he looked at it fizz, the sound it makes..

He gobbled it quickly before Satoshi came in the kitchen. "So, what were you saying?" Satoshi said putting his phone away.

"I was saying that it was Na-"

Ding

Dong

"Must be the mail man.." Satoshi said walking towards the door.

After a few minutes..

Satoshi came back with a big box.

"What was it again?"

"It was Nakashima" Yoshiki spoke very quickly, Satoshi though heard it clearly.

He gasped dropping the box. "Dude watch it!" Yoshiki said his feet an inch apart from the box that looked very heavy.

"Was it?" Satoshi said grabbing Yoshiki's shoulders. "Yea"

"What did she say?"

"She only thanked me" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi pushed Yoshiki gently, letting go of him he picked up the box. "I should get over her..just thinking about her starts pain in my head.."

"…"

"I'll be right back" Satoshi said. "Ok"

Satoshi carried the box upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Why were you that surprised anyways?" Satoshi questioned. "I don't know I just froze and couldn't even talk" Yoshiki said.<p>

"But you know her as well, she should have not surprised you that much"

"I don't know ok!" Yoshiki closed his eyes.

"What about Shinozaki?" Satoshi asked him.

Yoshiki opened his eyes and looked at him with his grey eyes.

"Nothing" Yoshiki sighed. "Nothing special"

"So..should I keep my distance away from her?"

"I don't know but I say yea"

"Hmm ok"

"It might upset her though"

"I am just doing this because you are obsessed with her" Satoshi chuckled.

"O-Oi! I am not THAT obsessed with her!" Yoshiki yelled.

Satoshi laughed.

"Ok just chill the fuck out" Satoshi spoke.

Yoshiki grabbed his graduation uniform.

"Are you going now?"

"Yes!"

Yoshiki turn to walk towards the door, opening the door he left slamming the door behind him.

"Red as a tomato eh..?"

Later…

"I bet he is mad or something" Satoshi said standing in front of Yoshiki's door.

He knocked 2 times and waited for answer.

"Fuck off!" Satoshi heard a yell then heard an item hit the door.

"It's me Satoshi!" Satoshi yelled.

He waited for a response and it took a while until the door opened.

Satoshi entered closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Yoshiki asked.

"I just want to talk about college" Satoshi said.

"Why? We already know me, you, Shinozaki and Shinohara is going.." Yoshiki said.

"Yea but the uniforms.."

"What about it?"

Satoshi took out a piece of paper that was rolled into a ball and threw it at Yoshiki.

"Take a look at the uniform" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki unrolled the paper looking at the picture.

"Damn, I bet I look great in them" Yoshiki said looking at the picture.

"That's all, now I have to go" Satoshi said.

"Ok" Yoshiki said.

"Have a great summer" Satoshi said and left.

"Summer? Oh yea.." Yoshiki said.

During the summer Satoshi, Yoshiki, Ayumi and Seiko were having fun at the beach, park and other places.

* * *

><p>When the first day of school came..<p>

Satoshi woke up by his alarm very quickly.

He was very excited but nervous at the same time.

He stood up and opened his closet that was in front of him, taking out his uniform he quickly put it on.

After he changed himself into his uniform he looked at himself.

Wearing a white short sleeve shirt and khaki pants with black shoes.

He unbuttoned 2 buttons on his shirt and grabbed his maroon sweater.

Running downstairs he was way too excited to say goodbye to his parents so he just rushed out of the house.

Walking towards school he felt someone push him and he knew who it was.

"Yo!" Yoshiki said smiling.

Satoshi turn to look at him. "Yoshiki! Where are the others?"

"Shinozaki and Shinohara are going to walk together" Yoshiki said.

"Alright, let's go then" Satoshi said. Yoshiki nodded.

Walking to school for quite a bit they finally made it, they looked up.

"Wow it's huge!" Satoshi yelled. "Yea" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi looked at Yoshiki. "Where do we go?"

Yoshiki looked at him.

"I don't know, I guess we should find our class"

Satoshi took out a strip of paper.

"I guess this number might be the class?" Satoshi questioned looking at it.

"Yea, it is" Yoshiki said taking out his strip.

"Wow dude! We are in the same class!" Yoshiki yelled.

"Really? Again?" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki nodded.

"Based on this number it is on the 2nd floor of this building" Satoshi said.

"I am going ahead, follow if you want" Yoshiki said walking towards the entrance.

"Wait!" Satoshi yelled.

"Keep up!" Yoshiki yelled back.

Yoshiki rushed inside the school, amazed by how big it is inside he froze looking at the decorations.

It was enough time for Satoshi to catch up and stood beside him with his back pack on him.

"Wow, it's so huge!" Satoshi said looking at the decorations and other out standing things.

"Yo, we need to get to our class" Yoshiki tapped Satoshi's shoulder, snapping him out.

"Yea" Satoshi said looking around. "Yea, you are right" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki nodded and went to find the stairs that lead up to the 2nd floor.

After a bit they found it, a classroom that looks kind of big inside.

They opened it feeling their heart beat once.

Opening the door they met a teacher, he was a male and had a black hair along with a beard.

"Hello, are you guys in this class?" He said.

"Y-Yea, we are" Satoshi said, he held up his strip of paper, so did Yoshiki.

"Hmm, then you are in the right place" He said and stepped aside.

"Come in, feel welcomed" He said

Satoshi and Yoshiki looked around, a lot of the girls were looking at them than the boys.

The classroom was definitely big for a big class.

"You can sit anywhere" The teacher said.

Satoshi and Yoshiki looked around and found 2 desks that were empty at the back of the classroom.

"Over there" Yoshiki pointed. "Alright, hurry up or someone will take it" Satoshi said about to push Yoshiki.

Yoshiki walked quickly to the desk that was by the wall and sat on it, Satoshi sat beside him.

"Good thing we are in the same class"

"Yea, I am just hoping Shinozaki and Shinohara are also in this class too.

"Just hope"

Satoshi looked at the door waiting.

After a while of wait a guy came to sit in front of Yoshiki.

Yoshiki gave a slight glare at him.

There was 7 in each group of tables, I guess he wanted to sit with the boys since a lot of girls took over.

Satoshi smiled, he looked very friendly.

"Hello" Satoshi greeted.

The guy turn to look at him.

"Hello um.."

"Satoshi Mochida" Satoshi said extending his hand.

The guy smiled.

He has purple eyes and short slate purple hair.

"Kensuke Kurosaki, nice to meet you" Kurosaki smiled and shook hands with Satoshi.

Yoshiki coughed and began to speak.

"Yoshiki Kishinuma" He said and extended his hand too.

"You look trouble" Kurosaki chuckled.

"I knew someone would say that.." Yoshiki said.

"Well..um what high school were you in?" Satoshi asked.

Though he never answered because another male student sat in front of Satoshi.

"Hey" He said and looked at the 3.

Kurosaki was the first to respond.

"Hey, Kensuke Kurosaki" He said.

"Satoshi Mochida"

Yoshiki sighed.

"Yoshiki Kishinuma..."

"Cool, Rin Metsudo" Rin said.

He looks tall with a muscular looking body, with semi-long maroon colored hair and red eyes.

Rin stood up and extended his hand.

Everyone shook hands with him until it was Satoshi's turn.

Satoshi smiled and shook hands with him, feeling a slight pain in his heart, so did Rin.

Both put a hand over their hearts.

Kurosaki noticed they look a little unwell.

"Are you guys ok?" Kurosaki asked.

"Yea" Rin said and sat down.

"So, how's life?" Kurosaki said.

"Nothing, jus-"

"Hey guys!" Seiko yelled running towards their table.

"Shinohara? Are you in this class?" Satoshi asked.

"Yea"

"What about Shinozaki?" Yoshiki asked quietly.

"Oh, she said she will find her class on her own"

"She always wants to do things alone.." Yoshiki said.

"And who are those two handsome gentleman?" A cat grin crept on Seiko's face.

"Kensuke Kurosaki" Kurosaki spoke.

"Rin" Rin spoke.

"Only rin?"

"Rin Metsudo.." Rin said sighing.

"Nice nam-"

"Hi!" Ayumi ran towards the table.

"Shinozaki-"

"Yes I am in the same class!" She said.

"Cool!" Yoshiki blurted out.

Satoshi chuckled.

"So, continuing..."

Rin looked at Satoshi.

"I was saying.." Rin coughed.

"I am waiting for my girlfriend" He said then stood up to take a tissue.

"Are you ok?" Ayumi asked.

"He is sick, Shinozaki" Yoshiki crossed his arms.

Ayumi looked at Yoshiki.

"Don't try to be smart"

"Don't worry, I won't..." Yoshiki sighed.

"Kishinuma is right" Rin said and blew his nose.

"I am sick.."

"Running nose bothers you right?" Satoshi asked.

"Of course, I can't even sleep at night.."

Rin went back to his seat to sit down.

Yoshiki backed up a little trying to be safe.

"You don't have to back away from me, Kishinuma" Rin chuckled a little.

"I don't like getting Running noses, it's so annoying" Yoshiki said.

"Yep" Kurosaki spoke.

Seiko and Ayumi took a seat.

"I am bored.." Seiko whined.

"Already?" Yoshiki rolled his eyes.

"We are just waiting until everyone is here!" Seiko said then slumped her head into her arms.

"Oi, what was your name again?" Kurosaki said.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce my self" Ayumi stood up.

"No, not you" Kurosaki spoke then looked at Seiko.

"Oh" Ayumi spoke then sat down, she heard Yoshiki laugh quietly though she ignored him.

"Seiko Shinohara" Seiko happily smiled.

"Nice name!" Kurosaki said. "I agree" Rin spoke.

"Thank you" Seiko said.

Rin looked behind him and stood up.

"I'll be right back" Rin said and left.

"I wonder who is his girlfriend?" Yoshiki questioned.

"Based on his looks and body looking muscular, I bet he has a chick" Kurosaki spoke.

"Maybe" Satoshi muttered.

Everyone talked for a little bit until Rin slammed his hand on the table scaring the 2 girls.

"Sorry for the interruption" Rin spoke.

"You scared the girls Metsudo.." Yoshiki said.

"I said sorry"

"Sorry Metsudo, I have to go to the restroom" Satoshi said, he stood up.

"it's ok" Rin said. "I will have to wait for you then.." He said leaving the classroom again.

Satoshi smiled then walked towards the teacher.

"May I go to the restroom?" Satoshi asked.

The teacher only nodded, Satoshi exited the classroom and went to find the bathroom.

* * *

><p>On his way he found Rin talking with other guys, I guess he already made some new friends.<p>

Satoshi kept walking until a girl ran by him though she stopped suddenly.

Satoshi felt something try to pull him, something very sharp and cold..

He looked down seeing a paper clip stuck to Satoshi's sweater.

It looks like it was attached to a string.

Satoshi turned around.

"Sorry-"

Satoshi gasped so did the girl that was smaller.

Both looked at each other, frozen until Satoshi managed to talk and move.

"N-Naomi...?"

**A/N: :3**


	7. Knock it off

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

The two looked at each other, both widened eyes.

"Ah..um.." Naomi said quietly.

"Am I dreamin-"

"Yo..?" Yoshiki walked towards Satoshi until he saw the smaller girl in front of him.

"Nakashima?" Yoshiki said, he rubbed his own eyes making sure.

"What's going on?" Ayumi came from behind.

"Nakashima?" She said.

Ayumi was very surprised and happy to see her, though a part of her felt mad.

"What do we have here?" Rin walked past the two.

"Naomi!" Rin yelled.

Naomi turn to look at him. "Rin!"

The girl dashed into Rin's arms.

"Um..what..?" Satoshi said pointing at the two.

'_I could have gotten a hug..'_

"So..is she.."

Rin broke their hug and looked at Yoshiki, he smiled.

"Yea, she is my girlfriend"

Satoshi walked towards Yoshiki.

"Let's go, we can't be late"

Satoshi grabbed Yoshiki's arm dragging him with him.

"Huh? Uh, see ya!"

* * *

><p>"Woah, Mochida your face is re-"<p>

"Shut up" Satoshi spoke and slumped on his chair.

"No need to be harsh!" Seiko quickly yelled out.

Satoshi sighed and looked at Kurosaki.

"..Sorry.."

"Nah, it's cool"

"You seem mad about something" Yoshiki said then grabbed Satoshi's shirt pulling him off the chair.

"Explain"

"Why are yo-"

"So you can't walk away"

"…"

"Now, spill the beans"

"Can't you understand?"

"Is it about the Rin thing?"

"I guess.."

"Are you jealous?"

Satoshi forced Yoshiki's hand off his shirt, landing on his chair.

"Not really"

"I don't know, but..I'll buy it"

"Kishinuma is right, you seem jealous about something" Kurosaki spoke.

"I just forgot a notebook, that's all"

"Lies" Yoshiki said throwing the crumbled up paper ball into the garbage can.

"Score!" Yoshiki said then put his hands behind his head.

"You know..this was your first perfect shot.." Satoshi said, he crossed his arms.

"Yo, do you guys mind if she sits with us" Rin spoke out clearly and soft.

"No we won't"

"I will" Satoshi muttered.

Yoshiki hit Satoshi's arm. "Shut up"

"Cool" Rin spoke.

Naomi already took a seat so Rin sat next to her.

"So Shinohara what were you going to say?" Kurosaki asked.

"I can't believe Shinohara didn't notice.." Satoshi spoke.

"She can be oblivious sometimes.." Yoshiki spoke.

"Hey! even if it's true you don't have to sound mean" Ayumi said.

"Ah, well it's true!"

"The two of you shut up!" Satoshi stood up.

Yoshiki looked up at him. "Woah little tiger lower your voice"

"Yea man" Rin spoke.

Satoshi shook his head. "I am going to hang out with strangers.." Satoshi said.

"Go on" Yoshiki spoke.

Satoshi walked away and immediately attracted attention.

"What's wrong with him?" Naomi questioned.

"Not sure, he was red though" Kurosaki chuckled.

"Naomi? I can't believe I haven't noticed!" Seiko cried out, she quickly dashed to Naomi, hugging her.

"Seiko! Get off me!"

"Why are you still mean?"

"We are in public.."

"So?"

"You guys know each other?" Rin asked.

Naomi looked at him.

"I actually know everyone here, except that guy over there" Naomi said looking at Kurosaki.

"Kensuke Kurosaki, sorry to not introduce my self earlier"

"it's ok"

"Hmm, how about Mochida?"

* * *

><p>"Yo, how's it going?" Some guy walked towards him.<p>

"Bored"

"You seem down"

"Nah, it's cool"

"Cool, my name is Hartsie Devoniet, call me Hart" Hart smiled.

"Hi Hart..Satoshi Mochida, call me anything"

"Nice name, Satoshi, want me to introduce you to my friends?"

"Sure.."

Hart turned around to walk towards a group of students talking.

* * *

><p>"He seems to enjoy around here" Kurosaki spoke.<p>

Yoshiki stood up, walking to Kurosaki.

"Kis-Hey!"

Yoshiki took Kurosaki by his collar.

"Don't talk"

"…"

* * *

><p>"This is Satoshi Mochida!" Hart said.<p>

There were 7 people in the group, 3 girls and 4 boys, one girl was looking at Satoshi the most.

"Hey" Satoshi spoke.

"Would you guys introduce yourself?" Hart asked the 6 in front of him.

"Yo, Satoshi" Yoshiki tapped Satoshi's shoulder.

"Eh? What are you guys doing here?"

"We just came to see your new friends" Yoshiki spoke.

"Not re-"

"So who are you guys?"

The 3 girls stood in front of them.

"We are sisters"

"Really? Are you serious?" Yoshiki spoke.

"This is very rare" Satoshi said.

"Yep" Kurosaki said

"I am Haruka Mitsui" A girl taller than the other 2, she had indigo long hair, with indigo pretty eyes.

"…" Satoshi looked at her.

"Kuroha Mitsui" A girl that is shorter than Haruka but taller than her other sister.

Though she seems to take quick glances at Kurosaki.

The other girl refused to talk and just walked away.

"Yea..can we go now?" Kurosaki spoke.

"Yea, sure"

Yoshiki looked at Satoshi. "Let's go Satoshi"

"Huh? Uh, ok" Satoshi said.

"Wait, you guys still did not introduced yourself" Haruka said.

"Except the Mochida one" Kuroha spoke.

"I don't like saying my name but..oh well"

"I'll go ahead"

"Ok, we will be there in a minute"

Satoshi nodded and so did Yoshiki, kurosaki only shrugged and just went back to the 2 girls standing.

The brunette walked to his seat and sat down, he reached his back pack and took out a book.

He opened it and read his book trying to ignore the rest in front of him.

"I didn't know you like reading, Mochida"

Satoshi noticed Seiko right next to him, she was sitting on Yoshiki's seat.

"What is it about"

"Mind your own business, Shinohara

"But it looks interesting!"

"Just.." Satoshi moved himself and the chair away from Seiko, he didn't want her to try to poke him or anything.

"Jeez, why are you cold? I though Kishinuma was the cold person around here"

"I am not in the mood"

"Why?"

"Because I am"

"But why..?"

"Jesus, Shinohara please be quiet, I am trying to read"

"We are ba-"

"Shinohara gey off my seat!" Yoshiki yelled. "Ok, but you didn't have to yell!" Seiko quickly returned to her seat.

Yoshiki sat on his seat. "Did Shinohara do ANYTHING to my chair?" Yoshiki asked Satoshi.

"No"

"Why are you even.." Kurosaki couldn't finish his sentence.

"Because she is capable of anything!"

"Really? I think she seems very innocent and cute"

"Aww thank you!" Seiko smiled at him.

"Don't be fooled! She seems innocent but then you end up with paint, water or anything on you!"

"Kurosaki are you trying to make a move on Shinohara?" Satoshi asked the boy that was looking at Yoshiki.

"No..wait.."

"Hm?"

"Are you two dating?" Kurosaki said.

"WHAT?"

"I would never date a girl like Shinohara.."

"Why not?" Yoshiki smirked.

"Because she is crazy!"

"Mochida is too boring!" Seiko said.

"Hey!" Satoshi slammed his hand on the table, then got off his chair.

"You are way too boring for a handsome guy like you!"

"You are way too crazy and perverted for a cute girl like you!"

"Haven't you guys noticed that you are flirting?" Yoshiki said.

"How is this flirting!?" Satoshi turn to look at the bleached hair boy.

"You guys are saying cute or handsome to each other.." Kurosaki spoke, he crossed his arms.

"Sorry Kurosaki, I didn't mean too "flirt" with your girl"

"O-Oi!"

"Anyways, you can have her, she is too crazy for my type"

"What's your type anyways?"

"Well, a girl that-"

"Hello Students! We finally have everyone here and now we are ready to start!"

Satoshi adjusted his clothes and hair and looked straight at the teacher.

Though something caught his sight, Rin and Naomi were literally still talking too each other. Satoshi didn't even notice the two over the crazy talk between the rest.

"Here" Rin took out a rose from his back pack.

"Aww rin, thank you" Naomi whispered.

"No problem honey"

"Can you guys knock it off and pay attention?" Satoshi tried yelling but ended up whispering.


	8. I don't know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

Rin looked straight at him, his eyes seem to look at him very closely, observing every part of him.

"Metsudo Rin?"

"Present" Rin raised his hand up.

"Mochida Satoshi?"

"Here"

"Nakashima Naomi?"

"Present" Naomi said, she raised her hand up.

"Dude, let them be, they are together anyways" Yoshiki whispered.

"I guess I should, it just annoys me so much"

"That's because you are jealous"

"If I were jealous I would have ran out of this classroom and out of this school" Satoshi whispered back at him.

"Kishinuma Yoshiki?"

"Here" Yoshiki raised his hand up.

The teacher checked his name.

"That's true, after what happened last time" Yoshiki chuckled.

"It was just an apple, plus, I was that young to understand nothing ok?"

"True, little kids are stupid, am I right?"

"No they aren't Kishinuma" Ayumi said, she took a seat next to Satoshi.

"That's just your opinion," Yoshiki said. "I," Yoshiki pointed to himself. "Think that they are stupid, even I say for my self as a little tiger"

"Yes, you were stupid but other little kids are not really stupid, you are the only delinquent that can be stupid as a youngster"

"Can you stop calling me delinquent?"

"Why not? It represents you"

"No it doesn't Shinozaki"

"Yes it does Kishinuma"

Yoshiki sighed. "Whatever, I won't fight with a fragile girl"

"Fragile? What makes YOU think I am fragile?"

"The way you look"

"Don't judge people by their looks"

"I don't care if I judge you"

"Well, well, the delinquent has spoken"

"Look, I know you are weak as hell so-"

**_SLAP_**

Yoshiki's eyes widened after Ayumi slapped him, he touched his cheek that was stinging with pain, a red hand mark was on his cheek too.

"Shinozaki!" Satoshi yelled as he held her wrist. "Calm down, no more slapping, okay?" Satoshi said.

"That was just a proof"

"…"

"What?"

"I was going to be nice to you, but now you won't get the respect you deserve!"

"I don't care"

"Fuck sake, Yoshiki shut up!" Satoshi stood up.

Everyone turn to look at him.

"Mr. Mochida, what's the problem?"

Satoshi turn to look at the teacher, he could tell this teacher is very strict, his eyes had a sharp gaze on him.

"Nothing sir, just a misunderstanding" Satoshi said.

"Alright, take a seat"

Satoshi took a seat, he turn to look at Yoshiki and Ayumi, they were quietly paying attention.

Satoshi crossed his arms, he had a little anger in him, he probably has already a strike on the teacher that was taking quick glances at Satoshi.

"Sorry dude" Yoshiki whispered. "Sorry? I thought you liked her"

"I do, it's just..sometimes she pisses me off.."

"That's not love right there"

"Ugh, I don't know the definition of love dammit.."

"Sorry to hear that" Satoshi looked over at Rin and Naomi quietly paying attention.

* * *

><p>"Argument?"<p>

"Yes sir, I am sorry to disrupt you in the middle of attendance" Satoshi bowed.

"You don't have to bow Mr. Mochida," The teacher said. "Although, I want to know why would a girl like Shinozaki fight with Kishinuma?"

"Not fighting, arguing"

"Ok, a A+ student oddly fights with a F student"

"Yep"

"Hmm, it's odd, well, you can go to your next class" The teacher said and sat down on his chair.

Satoshi looked at him then at the door.

"Sir,"

"Yes?"

"How does this school work?"

The teacher set the pile of papers on the table.

"Oh boy, you will have to stay here longer"

* * *

><p>"Why did you transfer?" Ayumi asked Naomi.<p>

"It was complicated.."

"I am sure it was, so I am not going to force you"

Just then Satoshi came out of the restroom.

"Mochida" Rin said.

"Hm?" Satoshi turn to look at him.

"Where were you all this time?"

"With the teacher.."

"Trouble?"

"No"

"Ok then let's all go together to our next class"

"I'll go by myself.." Satoshi said he walked away from the 3.

"I wonder what's up with him?" Rin said.

"Probably tired" Naomi spoke.

"Yea, maybe he is" Ayumi said.

**_'I use to have a crush on Satoshi, but now I don't_**'

Those words echoed in Rin's head.

**_'He is a good guy, that's probably why I use to have a crush on him'_**

"…"

Satoshi looked over his shoulder.

Rin was looking at him while the girls are having a conversation.

"…"

Satoshi turned his head and continued walking.


	9. You'll have to go through me first

**So, sorry for the long wait! The holidays have been around and I was busy at that time. I'm very busy xD **

**But I'm taking my time off to write some chapters for you guys so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Can we stop looking at each other?"

"I am just inspecting.." Satoshi said.

"I am not gay"

"Did I say you were?"

"No but you looking at me tells me you might be gay"

"No, I am not gay it's just that.."

"Hm?"

"Never mind," Satoshi shook his head. "See you later in class, Rin"

"Why my first name?"

"It's easier to say than your last name"

"…"

Satoshi nodded and left Rin in the long hallway.

"Man..where's Naomi.."

* * *

><p>"Mochida! What's up!"<p>

"The ceiling.."

"Really dude? I am meaning what's new"

"Nothing"

"Oh.."

"Just leave me alone for now"

"Dude, what's wrong

"Nothing man"

"Seriously, tell me"

"I'm ok, everything is fine "

"Dude-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Satoshi stood up, grabbing the student's tie.

"Woah! Satoshi calm down!" Yoshiki quickly ran to the two.

"You ok?" Kurosaki stood beside Satoshi.

"Yea, I am.."

"Look, sit down" Yoshiki said.

"Kishinuma, let me settle this.." The teacher came by the 4.

"Uh, ok sir" Yoshiki stood aside.

"Mochida what's the problem?"

"Nothing, I just need to be alone"

"Why?"

"Sir, I don't have the mood to answer your questions"

"Mochida, I can help you"

"No, I don't need any help"

"I'm your teacher!"

"…"

Satoshi looked down for a moment before walking out of the classroom.

"Mochida!"

Yoshiki didn't even hesitate and ran after him, so did Kurosaki.

"Satoshi!"

"Wait up Kishinuma"

"Keep up!"

"I wi-"

As soon as Kurosaki was speeding up he felt someone grab his arm, pulling him into a room.

"Huh?"

"Kensuke, why didn't you come and say hi to me?"

"Huruka.."

"Aren't we dating?"

"Uh, I didn't even know you were going to attend this college"

"Well I did, so..where's my Hellos?"

"Hi Haruka.."

"Finally, I'll be waiting for you at lunch"

"Yea ok.."

"Bye" She said, she aimed to kiss his cheek but Kurosaki turned around.

"Bye" Kurosaki said.

* * *

><p>"Dammit! In college already getting in trouble!"<p>

"I don't feel good, I'm going home"

"What? Don't even think about it.."

"I am"

"Oi! Satoshi!" Yoshiki yelled at him. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing did"

"I can tell when you are feeling down, tell me"

"I'll tell you later, right now I need time alone"

"Satoshi..don't plan on going," Yoshiki said. "It's college, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No"

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Rin recently entered the classroom finding the whole class talking and the teacher wasn't in sight.<p>

"Oh, rin!"

"You were here the whole time?"

"No, I came in here about 3 minutes ago.."

"What's going on..?" Rin looked around.

"Something happened"

"…"

After a bit of looking around, Rin spotted Kurosaki walking in and taking a seat.

"Kurosaki!" Rin yelled out.

Kurosaki turned his head to look at Rin.

"What"

"Where have you been?"

"Why do you care.."

"I just needed to talk to you"

"Ok, tell me"

"Sweetheart, can you excuse us for a minute"

"Sure.."

After Naomi left, rin took a seat across Kurosaki.

"You are dating Haruka right?"

"Yea.."

"I have seen you around with her, you seem very uncomfortable"

"I'm just not in the mood"

"No, that's not the reason here"

"…"

Just then Satoshi and Yoshiki were standing by the door. Satoshi found himself in front of Naomi, it looks like Naomi was going to leave the Classroom but she ended up right in front of Satoshi.

Yoshiki meanwhile checked out Ayumi who was talking with a couple of girls.

"Hey there's Nakashima" Kurosaki said leaning on his chair.

Rin instantly turned his head, he raised a brow and stood up, walking towards the two.

"Is something wrong?" Rin stood in front of Naomi, facing his back at her while he faces at Satoshi.

"…"

Naomi sighed and left the classroom.

"Don't try anything on her" Rin said.

"I won't"

"YOU better not" Rin put his finger on Satoshi's chest, pushing him a bit.

Yoshiki immediately saw the scene and stood in front of Rin.

"If your going to pick on him then you'll have to go through me first"

"…"


	10. The first kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

Satoshi was going to tell Yoshiki that he did not need help but then found himself walking off, looking for Naomi.

"Mochida-"

"Leave him alone big boy" Yoshiki said.

"I do not want to hurt you"

"And I won't let you go after him"

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?"<p>

"Why are you following me?"

"For a question"

"…" Naomi turned around to face Satoshi.

"Why did you leave?"

"To go to the bathroom.."

"Oh.." Satoshi said feeling stupid.

"Yea.."

Satoshi sighed, wanting to have a normal conversation.

"Well..I have to go no-"

As soon as she was about to leave, Satoshi grabbed her for a kiss. The brunette pulled Naomi closer to him, he felt his cheeks hot, no...it felt even hotter than normal.

Naomi's eyes widened in shock, she soon broke the kiss and slapped the crap out of Satoshi.

"Ow.." Satoshi said.

* * *

><p>Rin had enough and pushed Yoshiki to the wall.<p>

"Agh!" Yoshiki screamed out.

"Rin, what the hell?" Kurosaki came up behind him.

"What?"

"Dude, don't push Kishinuma"

"So you are on his side?"

"Why wouldn't I? Look at him, he seems chill" Kurosaki said.

"He does but I need to go somewhere and he refuses me to go"

"…"

Kurosaki looked at Yoshiki for a second before looking back at Rin.

"He probably has his reasons Rin"

"He does, he doesn't want me to go after Mochida"

"Wait, why are you going after him?"

"I have a feeling he's going to do something to Naomi ok? Is that a problem?"

"No.."

"Ok good, I'll be back"

Just then Satoshi came back with a red mark on his cheek.

"Mochida?" Kurosaki raised a brow when he noticed a red mark on his cheek.

"Hi.." He said as he looked at his surroundings.

"Yoshiki?" The brunette said.

"Sup.." Yoshiki raised his head up and forced out a smile.

"Mochida you came back"

"Yea I did"

"What happened? Where's Naomi?" Rin said.

"Oh don't worry she went to the restroom"

"Hm.."

Satoshi helped Yoshiki to stand up.

"You ok?"

"Yea, Rin..you used way too much force"

"…"

"He pushed you?" Satoshi said.

"Yea.."

"Are you nuts?" Satoshi turn to look at Rin.

"No, tell him to let me go anywhere I want"

"I will, just going after someone's best friend.."

"You moth-" Satoshi said.

"Woah! Mochida chill" Kurosaki stood in front of him.

"…"

"I don't need you to defend me, I can defend myself" Yoshiki said putting a hand on Satoshi's shoulder.

Rin meanwhile walked off into the hallway, disappearing as he walks off into the distance.

"I can't believe I made it this late"

"Oh, hey Shinozaki" Satoshi said.

"Why the fighting? You guys know fighting isn't allowed"

"Yea but it was over a important subject.." Yoshiki said.

"Oh"

"Yeah, he's right" Kurosaki spoke.

"Uhm, Mochida.."

Satoshi looked up at Shinozaki from the floor.

"Yes?"

"Uhm..there is this movie coming out today so I was wondering...want to come..?"

Yoshiki turned around, looking up as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Satoshi noticed this and looked back at Ayumi, smiling kindly at her.

"Sorry Shinozaki, I have plans today..uhm, I am going to visit my cousins house.." He said as softly as possible.

"Oh.."

"Yea..sorry" Satoshi said.

"Uhm, I have to go now.."

Satoshi noticing her eyes watery, he began to worry until Yoshiki walked up to her.

"Shinozaki, let me walk with you"

"No I don't-"

"No objections, let's go"

Kurosaki, who watched the whole scene and started to chuckle a bit.

"Kishinuma likes Shinozaki right?" He said.

"Yea.."

"Well, I'll make sure not to steal his crush" Kurosaki smiled.

"The heck? You were going to steal her?"

"She was cute ok?" Kurosaki said.

"Cute? So it's all about how they are cute or not?"

"Well..I have never fallen in love with someone, I just dated girls that look cute"

"Wow, how much so far?"

"6"

"You cray bro"

"Shut up man" Kurosaki laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Naomi~"<p>

Naomi stopped walking, she almost thought it was Satoshi.

"Oh thank god you weren't Satoshi"

"Why?"

"I'm mad at him"

"Hmmm?" Seiko raised a brow. "You have never hated Satoshi, especially when you use to have a crush on him~"

"Oh please..I have gone over him.."

"Yea sure you did" Seiko said with a chuckle.

"…"

"Anyways Naomi, I'm going to find the teacher"

"Uhm, ok.." Naomi said.

"Bye~"

"Bye"

Seiko left Naomi alone, she stayed there for a few seconds before looking up and started walking.

The bell rang, indicating that it's now time for the next class.

"Naomi!"

Naomi looked over her shoulder.

"Naomi, where have you been?"

"I just recently came out of the restroom.."

"Oh, anything happened while I was somewhere else?"

"…"

Naomi didn't want to tell Rin what happened with Satoshi earlier, but she couldn't just let it haunt her for the rest of her life.

She let out a big and deep sigh before looking up at Rin's red charming eyes.

* * *

><p>"Welcome all to mathematics, today we will be discussing the future of Math in this class"<p>

Everyone groaned and whined except for Satoshi.

"Dude why aren't you mad?"

"Well, it's interesting discussing about math"

"Interesting? You mean boring" Kurosaki said from behind.

"Oh c'mon guys, give it a try"

"No it's way to boring to even try," Kurosaki said. "Guys, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back"

"Ok"

Kurosaki was out in the hallways, searching for the mens bathroom, as he looked around he easily spotted Rin storming past everyone, he looked very mad.

"Rin are you ok?"

But Rin didn't listen and pushed Kurosaki aside.

As Kurosaki closed his eyes to prepare for pain, he only bumped into something soft.

He gasped knowing that person must've hit the locker with himself adding more force.

"Shit!"

But when he found out who it was, he felt even worse than before.

It was a girl.

* * *

><p>As Rin kicked the door open..<p>

"Where's Mochida.."

"Eh?"


End file.
